El infierno de Ginny
by WeasleyLuna
Summary: Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione escapan de la mansión Malfoy, Ginny es interrogada por los Carrow en Hogwarts, recibiendo una brutal paliza...


En la sala común de Griffindor, Ginny y Neville intentaban estudiar, pero ninguno se concentraba demasiado. Ginny tenía mucho miedo, pues no tenía noticias de Ron, ni Hermione, ni Harry. Las cartas de su madre eran muy cortas, y apenas decían nada, por un lado porque eran registradas a la entrada del castillo, antes de llegar a su destinatario, y por otro porque había poco que decir, pues los señores Weasley tampoco tenían noticias de ellos. Ginny se sentía tremendamente sola. Neville, por otro lado, se preocupaba mucho por su abuela, que se había declarado partidaria de Harry Potter, y el chico temía que la señora recibiera una visita de los mortifagos.

Media hora después, el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió, y por él entró Amycus Carrow.

-Weasley, conmigo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada.-No he hecho nada.

-¡Porque lo digo yo!¡Vamos!

Ginny se levantó y siguió a Amycus, un poco asustada, porque nunca se sabía que esperar de los Carrow. El mortifago la agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta el despacho de su hermana. Dentro les esperaba Alecto, con una sonrisa diabólica que consiguió escalofriar a Ginny.

-Sientate, Weasley.-Ordenó Alecto. Ginny obedeció sin rechistar. No sabía por qué se encontraba allí, ni que querían los hermanos Carrow. Alecto ofreció a la chica un vaso con agua, pero Ginny lo rechazó. No se fiaba de lo que esa arpía podría haberle echado. Alecto dejó el vaso en su escritorio y preguntó.-¿Dónde está tu hermano?

-¿Cuál de ellos?

-El lameculos de Potter. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Se refiere a Ronald?

-"¿Se refiere a Ronald?"-Alecto repitió con mofa las palabras de Ginny.-¡No tengo idea de como se llama! ¡El lameculos de Potter!

A Ginny no le gustó como le respondió, así que se envalentonó:

-Se llama Ron, no lameculos de Potter, y está en casa, enfermo.

Ni siquiera vio venir la mano de Amycus, que se estampó de lleno en su cara. Ginny cayó al suelo con la mejilla muy adolorida. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Amycus la cogió y la sentó de nuevo en la silla. Mágicamente, aparecieron unas cuerdas que ataron la muñecas de Ginny por detrás del respaldo. El miedo se apoderó de la joven.

-Tu hermano lameculos de Potter acaba de escapar de la mansión Malfoy junto a Potter y a la sangre-sucia. La excusa para no venir a Hogwarts era que estaba en tu casa, enfermo, pero es mentira. ¿Dónde está?

Ginny no tenía ni idea de lo que Alecto estaba diciendo. Sabía que Ron no estaba enfermo, que estaba con Harry y con Hermione, pero no tenía idea de qué hacían o dónde estaban, y mucho menos que hubieran escapado de la mansión Malfoy. Pero, aunque estaba asustada e indefensa, no pensaba delatar a su hermano, ni a su mejor amiga, ni a Harry... Reunió todo el valor que pudo y contestó:

-Esa información es falsa. Ron está en casa, con spattergroit.

El segundo tortazo fue mucho más doloroso que el primero, en la otra mejilla, y también por parte de Amycus. A Ginny ahora le ardían las dos mejillas, y comenzó a asustarse de verdad. Alecto volvió a tomar la palabra, hablando con una voz escalofriante:

-Mira niña, te voy a explicar lo que va a ocurrir: yo te iré haciendo unas preguntas, si me gustan las respuestas, te dejaremos ir, si no me gustan, Amycus te golpeará una y otra vez. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ginny no respondió, pero su cara de miedo lo decía todo.

-Bien, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

Ginny intentó que su voz saliera dura y desafiante. Sin embargo, fue muy temblorosa:

-Ya lo he dicho, está en casa con spattergroit.

Esta vez no fue un tortazo, sino un puñetazo en la nariz. Ginny gritó de dolor, y sintió como se le partía el tabique nasal, que comenzó a sangrar mucho. Intentó evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, pero fue incapaz.

-Muffliato.-Dijo Alecto apuntanto a la habitación. No quería que los demás profesores se enteraran de la paliza que Weasley iba a llevarse.-¿Cuál es la misión que Dumbledore le ecomendó a Potter?

-No lo sé.

El golpe ahora fue en la cabeza, y tan fuerte que a Ginny se le nubló la vista.

-Eres la putita de Potter, claro que lo sabes.

Que Alecto le dijera eso le dolió más que los golpes de Amycus.

-¡Yo no soy la putita de nadie!

Esta vez fueron dos golpes seguidos, uno en cada lado. El llanto se hizo mucho más intenso. La preguntas y los golpes continuaron, pero Ginny siguió sin delatarles...

A Neville le pareció muy sospechoso que Carrow se llevara a Ginny sin motivo. Esta vez no fue como cuando intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor del despacho de Snape, o cuando destrozaron las reservas del armario de pociones entre los miembros activos del ED. No, esta vez no habían hecho nada. Su preocupación aumentó cuando pasó una hora y Ginny no regresaba, de modo que salió por el retrato de la señora gorda, y se dispuso a buscar a su compañera.

No tenía idea de donde se había llevado Amycus Carrow a Ginny, y comenzó buscando en el despacho de Snape. "Puede que le estén regañando por algo". Llamó a la puerta, y como siempre, Snape no respondió. Volvió a llamar pero Snape siguió sin responder. Abrió con cuidado y se asomó. No había nadie, ni rastro de Snape, ni de Ginny.

Se dirigió luego al gran comedor. "Puede que tras la cita con Carrow, bajara a cenar". Pero el comedor estaba casi vacío. Solo quedaban un par de alumnos del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, que acababan de salir del entrenamiento. Decidió acercarse a ellos y preguntar.

-Chicos, disculpad, ¿habéis visto a Ginny Weasley?

Los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza, y Neville salió rápidamente de allí. Luego fue a la biblioteca. No esperaba encontrarla allí, pero la verdad es que no sabía muy bien dónde buscar. Efectivamente, allí no estaba.

Luego probó a ir al despacho de Amycus Carrow. "Quizá aún esté con él". Llamó a la puerta, pero al igual que en el despacho de Snape, nadie respondió. Esta vez Neville no llamó una segunda vez, sino que abrió directamente. Allí tampoco había rastro de Ginny, ni de Carrow.

Por último, decidió ir al despacho de Alecto Carrow. "Los Carrow siempre están juntos, puede que fueran allí". Llamó, pero de nuevo, nadie respondió. Abrió, y lo que vio le paralizó: Ginny estaba en el suelo, acurrucada, cubriéndose el rostro lleno de sangre y la cabeza con sus brazos, chillando y llorando. Amycus Carrow la golpeaba sin piedad, un golpe tras otro, le pataleaba en el torso y en la cabeza, y de vez en cuando se agachaba y le daba puñetazos. Alecto Carrow se encontraba apoyada en la pared, sonriendo con malicia.

De un golpe en la cabeza, Ginny dejó de moverse. Neville cerró sigilosamente la puerta y buscó ayuda: fue corriendo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

-LLeva diez minutos inconsciente. ¿No te la habrás cargado?-Preguntó Alecto.

-No, ya despertará.

-No podemos esperar mucho más. Hay que interrogarla, nos lo ha ordenado Bellatrix.-Apuntó con su varita a Ginny, que seguía tirada en el suelo.-¡Enervate!

Ginny abrió los ojos. Se sentía mareada y perdida. Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista, recordó las preguntas sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione, y los golpes, y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Por favor, no me golpeéis más.-Suplicó desde el suelo.

-No, ahora me toca a mi, y lo mío será mucho más divertido.-Respondió Alecto.-Te explicaré lo que ocurrirá ahora: yo te volveré a preguntar, y si siguen sin satisfacerme tus respuestas, no te golpearé, utilizaré un arma mucho más efectiva.-Mostró su varita. Ginny supo lo que eso significaba: cruciatus.-¿Dónde está Harry Potter?

-No lo sé.

-¡Cruccio!

El grito de Ginny resonó en la habitación. Lloró y volvió a suplicar:

-¡Para! ¡Por favor, para!

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-Alecto comenzó a desesperarse. ¿Es que esa zorra no pensaba hablar?

-No lo sé

-¡CRUCCIO!¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

-Por favor, juro que no sé nada...

-¡CRUCCIO!¡CRUCCIO!¡CRUCCIO!

Ginny no lo aguantó más, y sintiéndose una traidora, dijo:

-Diré lo que sé.-Su voz sonó débil, muy débil.

-Habla.-Alecto levantó la varita y dejó de apuntar a Ginny.

-Ron no tiene spattergroit, está con Harry y Hermione.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos. ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

-No lo sé, nadie lo sabe, Harry nunca lo quiso decir. Ni siquiera estoy segura si Ron y Hermione saben algo.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡CRUCCIO!

Aunque Ginny sintió como si cientos de cuchillos atravesaran su cuerpo, no gritó, no le quedaban fuerzas para ello.

-¿QUÉ HACE POTTER?

La respuesta de Ginny apenas fue audible para los oídos de los Carrow. Lo último que oyó Ginny fue a Alecto Carrow lanzándole otra maldición cruciatus, que su cuerpo ya ni siquiera sintió. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro...

La puerta del despacho de Alecto se abrió de golpe.

Hermione ya estaba casi recuperada de la tortura de Bellatrix. Se encontraba junto a Ron y Harry en la pequeña casa de Bill y Fleur, celebrando con Remus el nacimiento de Teddy. Harry estaba eufórico, ¡era padrino! y felicitaba a Remus deseándole lo mejor junto a su hijo. Ron estaba en una esquina, hablando con su hermano Bill, que le estaba contando noticias de los señores Weasley, de Fred y George, y de Charly.

Un humo denso y blanco hizo que se cortaran las conversaciones, un patrunus con la forma de un gato había entrado en la casa. La voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en la sala:

-Aparézcanse pronto en Cabeza de Puerco, es muy urgente.

Remus fue el primero que reaccionó. Cogió su capa de viaje y se dispuso a aparecerse en el bar. Bill y Fleur hizo lo propio con sus capas, pero antes de salir, Bill se dirigió a los chicos.

-McGonagall no sabe que estais aquí, si ha mandado aquí su patronus será porque nos necesite solo a nosotros. Además, Hermione aún está muy débil para aparecerse. Será mejor que os quedéis los tres.

-Pero el mensaje parecía muy preocupante.-Dijo Ron.-¿Habrá pasado algo?

-No lo sé Ron, pero en cuanto sepamos algo, mandaremos nosotros otro patronus.

Dicho esto, Bill y Fleur se desaparecieron. Los tres se quedaron muy preocupados. Que McGonagall se dirigiera a los miembros de la Orden con un mesanje tan urgente solo podía significar que algo había pasado en Hogwarts, y en Hogwarts estaba Ginny...

Cuando Neville le contó lo que había visto a la profesora McGonagall, la mujer no salía de su asombro, ¡pobre niña! Pero pronto se puso en acción. Lo primero que hizo fue pensar la forma de sacar a la joven de ese despacho, pero ella sola, con la única compañía de Longbottom, no podría hacerlo. No, lo mejor era llamar a la Orden, y además, la familia tenía que saber.

-Longbottom, dime por dónde entráis y salís del castillo sin que se enteren los Carrow.

Neville se quedó impresionado ¿cómo podía saber eso la profesora? Al ver la cara de estupefacción de Neville, la profesora le reprochó:

-No seas tonto niño, a los Carrow y al director Snape los podréis engañar, pero no a mí tras cuarenta y dos años tratando con alumnos.

Neville condujo a la profesora a la sala de los menesteres y le mostró el pasadizo que comunicaba la sala con el pub Cabeza de Puerco.

-Gracias Longbottom, ahora regrese a la sala común, yo me encargo de todo.

Neville quiso protestar, pero la profesora no le dio opción, de modo que obedeció a regañadientes.

Minerva McGonagall recorrió el pasadizo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus ancianas piernas. Odiaba el hecho de que nadie pudiera aparecerse o desaparecerse en el castillo. Sabía que era por seguridad, pero a veces también era muy necesario, como en ese momento.

Ya en el pub de Aberforth Dumblerore, mandó un patronus a casa de los señores Weasleys y otro a Bill y Fleur. Luego le explicó la situación a Aberforth, que también se dispuso a ayudar. Pronto llegaron los señores Weasleys.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Antes de que McGonagall pudiera responder llegó Remus, seguido de Fleur y luego de Bill.

La profesora les explicó rápidamente la situación. Arthur ahogó un grito, y Molly comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Vamos.- Arthur se dispuso a entrar por el pasadizo, pero Bill lo detuvo.

-Esperdad. Si a Ginny le han hecho esto, puede que también hayan ido a la tienda de Fred y George. Deberíamos ir.

-Yo me encargaré.-Anunció Remus.-Si los mortifagos aun no han llegado, me los llevaré de allí ó no comentar si los motifagos ya habían llegado.

-Llévalos a mi casa, nos reuniremos allí ó Bill.

Remus se desapareció y el resto se internaron en el pasadizo. Corrierron lo más rápido que pudieron, pronto llegaron a Hogwarts, y la profesora McGonagall les condujo hacia el despacho de Alecto Carrow. Bill abrió de una patada, y la imagen que se encontraron fue desoladora: Ginny estaba en el suelo, llena de sangre, con la ropa rasgada y sin moverse. Los Carrow estaban de pie frente a ella, hablando entre ellos. Volvieron la cara cuando la puerta se abrió, y levantaron sus varitas, pero Fleur y Bill fueron más rápidos: Bill lanzó un encantamiento de desarme a Amycus, mientras que Fleur lanzó un Desmaius a Alecto. En cuanto Amycus quedó sin varita, Arthur se abalanzó sobre él, pero Bill se lo impidió, lanzó un hechizo, y de su varita salieron unas cuerdas que ataron  
al motifago, evitando que su padre hiciera una locura. Alecto había quedado inconsciente en el suelo. La profesora McGonagall fue a avisar a Madame Pomfrey para que hiciera lo que pudiera con la joven. Mientras tanto, Molly se arrodilló junto a Ginny, e intentó reanimarla.

-Ginny, cielo ¿puedes oirme?-Ginny no se movió. Molly comenzó a desesperarse, llegó incluso a pensar que su hija no lo había logrado.-Ginny, por favor, zarandeó suavemente, pero Ginny siguió sin moverse. Fleur se arrodilló a su lado, y le cogió la muñeca para comprobar que tenía pulsaciones.

-Tiene pulso, pego es muy débil.

Molly cogió su varita para reanimar a su hija mediante un enervate en el mismo instante que McGonagall regresaba junto a la señora Pomfrey.

-No Molly, la niña está muy débil, es mejor no usar magia sobre ella.-Aconsejó la sanadora. Se arrodilló junto a Ginny. y comenzó a reconocerla. Por suerte, aún no se había corrido la voz en el castillo sobre lo ocurrido, y ningún alumno había ido a husmear. Pero para evitar más complicaciones, McGonagall cerró la puerta con un hechizo, y además lanzó el muffliato para que no se escuchara nada. Cuando Arthur aplacó su furia, se arrodilló junto a su mujer para consolarla junto a su nuera. Bill permaneció de pie, apuntando con su varita a los hermanos Carrow.

-Esto se escapa de mi competencia.-Dijo la señora Pomfrey tras un rápido examen.-No solo han sido los golpes, me temo que también han utilizado la maldición cruciatus sobre ella, y yo no estoy especializada en este tipo de lesiones, podría herirla aún más.

-Vayan a un lugar seguro. Avisaré a Hestia.-Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Hestia Jones, que trabajaba como sanadora en San Mungo, era además uno de los miembros más útiles en la órden de fénix, ya que trataba a los heridos en las batallas que habían librado contra mortifagos e incluso contra el mismísimo Voldemort. Era la mejor opción, ya que tenía experiencia tratando lesiones de las peores maldiciones.

-Vamos a nuestga casa, los demás están allí.-Propuso Fleur.

Con mucho cuidado, Bill cogió a Ginny, apoyando la cabeza de su hermana sobre su hombro, para evitar que le colgara. McGonagall apuntó con la varita a Amycus

-Obliviate.

Luego hizo lo mismo con su hermana. Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron de vuelta a Cabeza de Puerco por el pasadizo. McGonagall quedó en el castillo para comprobar que nadie hubiera visto nada de lo sucedido y avisar a Hestia.

La preocupación de Harry, Ron y Hermione fue muy en aumento cuando Remus llegó junto a Fred y George contando lo sucedido. Y, aunque Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred y George se dispusieron a ir a Hogwarts a ayudar, Remus se lo impidió porque Harry no podía ir al castillo, medio mundo mágico quería su cabeza, no podía dejarse ver por Hogwarts. Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas, apareció en el salón Hestia Jones.

-Minerva me ha mandado un patronus diciendo que viniera aquí, que tenía que atender a un herido, pero no me ha dado más detalles. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Antes de que pudieran explicarle lo sucedido, aparecieron los señores Weasleys, Fleur y Bill, con Ginny inconsciente en brazos.

-¡Gápido, a la habitación!-Fleur fue abriendo puertas y quitando los obstáculos para que Bill llevara a Ginny lo antes posible a la cama. Hestia y los señores Weasley pasaron a la habitación tras Bill.

Pero pronto regresaron todos. Hestia les había pedido que salieran para poder examinarla más rápido y más profundamente. Todos estaban preocupados y asustados, pues el aspecto de Ginny no era nada bueno, pero ninguno podía compararse con la pena que sentía Molly tras ver así a su hija. Arthur se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo.

-¿Por qué le han hecho esto?-Preguntó Ron, más para sí que para los demás.

Nadie supo responder a eso.

-Ha sido culpa mía.-Dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Le preguntó Hermione.

Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos, y tardó unos segundos en responder. Cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó rota, derrotada.

-Estoy seguro de que le han hecho esto porque ya saben que Ron estaba conmigo, y quizá para interrogarla. Si no nos hubieran atrapado, ellos creerían que Ron estaba en casa, con spattergroit, pero nos atraparon, y fue por mi culpa. Fui yo quien pronunció el nombre de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y por eso nos cogieron.

-Harry, esto no es culpa consoló Hermione.-Lo que han hecho con Ginny es horrible, tú solo olvidaste que no debíamos pronunciar el nombre de ya-sabes-quien, pero eso dos mortifagos la han torturado, y la única culpa es de ellos.

Hestia salió de la habitación. Todos le acorralaron, preguntando el estado de Ginny.

-Tenía fracturado el cráneo, tres costillas, el tabique nasal y el fémur de la pierna derecha. Además tenía una hemorragia interna. Pero todo eso ya está curado, lo peor han sido los cruciatus. Se los lanzaron cuando ya tenía fracturado el cráneo, y esto hizo que fueran mucho más potentes para ella. Tendremos que esperar hasta que despierte para saberlo con seguridad, pero no quiero daros falsas esperanzas, quizá le haya quedado alguna lesión cerebral.

Molly ahogó un grito y Arthur se volvió a sentar en el sofá, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, llorando.

-¿Qué probabilidad hay de que eso ocurra?-Preguntó Bill, tomando la riendas de la situación ante el estado de desesperación de sus padres.

-Un cincuenta por cierto.

-Y, en caso de que ocurriera, ¿de qué alcance serían esos daños cerebrales?

-Eso no lo podré evaluar hasta que despierte.-Bill asintió.-Yo ya no puedo hacer más por ella, ahora solo queda esperar. Es posible que tarde varias horas en despertar. Cuando lo haga, mándame un patronus, vendré lo más rápido que pueda. Mientras tanto, no esteis mucha gente a su alrededor, con uno que la cuide es suficiente, así evitaremos voces y ruidos cerca de ella. Y, sobre todo, nada de magia sobre Ginny.

Ginny veía todo negro. No recordaba que había pasado en las últimas horas, solo recordaba estar estudiando con Neville. ¿Dónde estará Neville? y ¿por qué está todo tan oscuro? Luego se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. Intentó abrirlos, pero los párpados pesaban demasiado. Oía voces en la habitación de al lado, que hablaban muy bajito, pero fue incapaz de identificarlas. ¿Dónde estaba? Movió muy despacio la mano y palpó su alrededor. Parecía una cama. Quizá le había dado un mareo y Neville le había llevado a la enfermería. Pero esa cama parecía mucho más grande que las de la enfermería. ¿Estaría en San Mungo? En un segundo intento de abrir los ojos, Ginny levantó los párpados muy suavemente. Aún no identificaba donde estaba, pero no era San Mungo, esa  
habitación era mucho más grande que las de allí. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Giró un poco la cabeza y vio la silueta de su madre sentada en una silla, al lado.

-¡Ginny! ¡Has despertado!

Molly lanzó un patronus. ¿Qué hacía ahí su madre? Empezó a preocuparse. ¿Qué había pasado? De repente, la puerta se abrió, y entró una mujer que a Ginny le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba muy bien de qué.

-¿Cuándo ha despertado?

-Ahora mismo.

Hestia miró su reloj.

-Han pasado 20 horas. Bien, Ginny, ¿puedes oirme? No hace falta que contestes, solo hazme una señal.

Haciendo un esfuerzo extraordinario, Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

Ginny no respondió. ¿Sabía quien era? Creía que sí, pero no estaba segura. La mujer continuó con la preguntas:

-¿Sabes quién es la mujer que tienes al lado?

Ginny asintió otra vez.

-¿Puedes hablar?

Ginny movió los labios, pero no salió ningún sonido de ellos. Sentía la garganta muy seca. Volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez sonó un suave:

-Sí.

-Estupendo, ¿puedes decirme quién es la mujer que tienes al lado?

-Mamá.

-Muy bien Ginny, ahora, te voy a pedir una cosa. ¿Puedes contar hasta cinco?

Sin saber muy bien por qué le pedían eso, Ginny volvió a hacer un esfuerzo, y, muy despacio, dijo:

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

-Genial Ginny. Ahora, tu madre y yo vamos a salir, para que puedas descansar.

La mujer y su madre salieron de esa habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellas. Inmediatamente después, Ginny quedó de nuevo dormida.

Las preguntas acribillaron a Hestia tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación. La mujer les lanzó una tranquilizadora sonrisa y les dijo:

-Ginny está bien. Aún está muy perdida, y necesita descanso, pero no tendrá lesiones de ningún tipo. Ha sido capaz de contar hasta cinco, es decir, ha sido capaz de contar siguiendo un orden lógico, y además ha reconocido a Molly, lo que significa que su memoria funciona. Siento si os he asustado antes con lo de las lesiones cerebrales, pero era una posibilidad, y, como sanadora, tengo que hablar claro.

El agradecimiento a Hestia fue general.

-¿Cómo podremos recompensarte?

-Oh, Molly, no es necesario que me recompenséis con nada, este es mi trabajo.

Antes de partir, Hestia les dio las últimas instrucciones para cuidar y ayudar a que Ginny se recuperara. Eran sencillas: quedarse con ella mientras dormía, para evitar posibles pesadillas, darle dieta blanda y mucho líquido para beber, por la hemorragia interna y, sobretodo, reposo absoluto.

Harry fue el primer voluntario en quedarse con Ginny. La señora Weasley se mostró algo reacia, pues quería quedarse ella, pero su marido la convenció para que se fuera a descansar, ya que se había quedado más de veinte horas junto a su hija.

Ginny dormía muy profunda, y parecía que plácidamente. La tenue luz de la vela que alumbraba la habitación, reflejaba en la tez pálida de Ginny, y esto hacía que tuviera un aspecto muy delicado. Pero Harry sabía que no era así. Ginny no era para nada delicada, era la mujer más fuerte que conocía. No todo el mundo podía haber soportado lo que Ginny había soportado. Y todo por culpa de ese maldito bastardo de Voldemort. Él había arruinado su vida, había matado a sus padres, le había señalado como su igual, haciéndole ahora pasar penurias, hambre, frío, había intentado matarlo en varias ocasiones...

Pero esto último... Ginny no merecía eso. Harry acarició dulcemente su mano. Un par de gotas de sangre seca hacían más aspera la suavidad del tacto de la mano de Ginny. Hestia no debió darse cuenta de ellas cuando limpió el resto de sangre. Con un movimiento de varita por parte de Harry, desaparecieron. Notó como la mano de Ginny apretaba suavemente la suya, pero no despertó, solo giró la cabeza, y siguió durmiendo.

No entendía como alguien podía haber hecho algo así, ¿cómo podían tener esa frialdad? Esos malditos motifagos se las pagarían, eso no iba a quedar así. La mano de Ginny volvió a apretar la suya. Harry notó que la expresión de tranquilidad que Ginny tenía en la cara hacía unos segundos, se había convertido en una de seriedad, pasando a una de miedo. Ginny se movió, volvió a girar su cabeza, y gritó:

-¡NO!

Una pesadilla. Las instrucciones de Hestia Jones habían sido claras: evitar las pesadillas. De modo que Harry, lo más suvemente que pudo, cogió a Ginny de los hombros y la zarandeó.

-Ginny, despierta. Vamos pequeña, despierta.

Ginny abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y luego vio a Harry. Intentó incorporarse, pero Harry se lo impidió.

-No te levantes, necesitas descansar.

-Solo es una pesadilla.-Ginny apartó la mano de Harry y se incorporó.-Me duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry fue incapaz de contarle el infierno por el que la chica había pasado, de modo que quedó callado. Con un movimiento de varita, Harry hizo aparecer un vaso. Luego murmuró el hechizo "aguamenti" y ofreció a Ginny el vaso lleno. Hestia había recomendado que bebiera mucho líquido.

A Ginny le resultó esa imagen muy familiar. En su mente se dibujó la imagen de Alecto Carrow ofreciendole un vaso de agua. De repente, todo le vino a la mente: las preguntas, los golpes, ella atada a una silla, ella en el suelo recibiendo patadas, los cruciatus...

Gimió, se giró y se tapó la cara con las manos y se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama. No quería que Harry la viera en ese estado.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?

Ginny no respondió. Ahora que lo recordaba todo con claridad, no solo le dolía la cabeza, si no también los costados y la pierna, donde le habían dado las patadas de Amycus.

-Ginny, tienes que beber, te hará bien.

Ginny seguía de espaldas a Harry. Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Harry dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche, bordeó la cama y se sentó al lado de la joven. Con un brazo le bordeó los hombros.

-Vamos, pequeña, ya pasó.

Ginny se giró hacia el muchacho, y le abrazó. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y rompió a llorar. Harry respondió al abrazo. Le acarició el pelo con dulzura y le susurró algunas palabras de consuelo. Cuando se tranquilizó, Ginny confesó:

-Harry, lo siento mucho.-El chico la interrogó con la mirada. ¿Qué era lo que sentía?-Cuando los Carrow me preguntaron, intenté no decir nada, pero llegó un momento en que no pude aguantar más, y les conté que Ron estaba con vosotros, y que estabais haciendo una misión, pero que nadie sabía que misión era.

-No te preocupes Ginny. No pasa nada.

Tras unos minutos más abrazados, Harry se apartó suavemente.

-Será mejor que salga y les diga a todos que estás despierta, están muy preocupados.

Cuando Ginny estuvo mejor, los señores Weasley decidieron irse a casa de la tía Muriel, la Madriguera ya no era segura. Fred y George se mudaron también con sus padres, pues su apartamento no estaba protegido, pero Bill y Fleur, decidieron quedarse en su casa, ellos sí habían puesto Fidelio y otros hechizos protectores.

Una vez se hubieron ido los Weasley, Harry, Ron y Hermione planearon su entrada en Gringotts, agradeciendo a Bill y Fleur que les permitieran quedarse unos días más.

Pronto todos volvieron a encontrarse en la Batalla de Hogwarts.


End file.
